Skunk Fu!: The Art of Joined Forces
by PREDATOR Reaper
Summary: Baboon has finally freed Dragon, but he plans to destroy everyone within the land, and so, he traps Baboon and Skunk beneath the volcano. In spite of their anger with each other, they must work together to escape the trap their greater foe has set them in
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Joined Forces

Chapter 1: Freedom

Baboon had always been tired of working for Dragon, and being burnt by him, and he wanted to lead his own force, WITHOUT anyone leading _him_! Still, that kind of wish was hopeless, until now...

Baboon had just found a way to free his "master" from his prison. Tired of the slave labor he had to do for him, he finally decides to take this chance to earn his freedom once and for all, but he soon learns that freedom comes at a price, and that's something even his worst enemies aren't gonna let him have. Really, though, he intended no harm on them with this plan, but it WOULD harm them if Dragon had been freed, because he would destroy them for sure!

So, one day, Baboon went to Dragon's cave and blurted out the big news. He knew his master would be pleased. And he would finally get what he wanted all this time.

"Master, I've finally found a way to free you from your icy prison!", said Baboon with an excited smile.

"No way! Get out, this must be some sort of trick!", Dragon replied, thinking that Baboon was trying to trick him.

"Oh no, sir! No trickery involved here!", said Baboon, still trying to keep his cool.

"Well then, in that case, go prove it to me! Maybe then I will believe you!", said Dragon with a loud booming voice.

"Oh, just you wait, you're going to be free! Then you'll be able to get your revenge on the valley creatures! Heh heh! Won't that be fun?", said Baboon with a nervous smile.

He runs off very fast and heads for the opening of the volcano. He drops some kind of molten liquid into the volcano, and a shot of lava spurts out of it.

"Ah, perfect!", he said delightedly. "This will be the stuff that gives me my freedom! And then, with Dragon out of the way, I will soon rule all the land, and every puny inhabitant with it!", he said to himself. He chuckles evilly to himself, which bursts into heavy evil laughter.

However, the steam of the volcano did not go unnoticed. Some of the steam flowed through the valley, and many assumed something was on fire.

Meanwhile, all was at peace in the valley, until the steam caught everyone's eye. This also paused Skunk's training.

"Those monkeys! They must be trying to burn the valley!", shouted out Duck with a frown.

"Guys, hurry, Baboon's going to erupt the volcano!", exclaimed Snake as he rushed to Panda and the others.

"This is very bad! I feared something like this would happen!", replied Panda.

"Well, it looks like it's time to kick some monkey butt!", responded Rabbit with vengeful joy.

"Please, go check out what the monkeys are trying to do, then, stop them before they succeed. If the lava lets out, the whole valley will be destroyed, and Dragon will be freed from his icy prison at last.", Panda ordered.

"Alright, let's go!", said Rabbit, still excited. Skunk and Fox followed him, but they were worried.

"Aren't you at least a little worried about what Baboon's got planned, Rabbit?", warned Fox.

"No sweat! We just need to pound his troops, and STRIKE him!", he said with confidence.

"Don't forget, Rabbit! They've got their favorable terrain! This won't be as easy as it would be if they fought us right here and now!", Fox continued.

"Don't worry, Fox! I'm sure we'll be able to stop WHATEVER Baboon's planning! That guy's an idiot!", replied Skunk.

Fox sighs to herself. "Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!", warned Fox.

As they leave the limits of the Valley, Panda sighs to himself. "I feared something like this would happen!", he said to himself.

"COME ON! FASTER!", shouted Baboon at his ninja monkey minions.

He and his troops were trying to disturb the volcano. To do that, they would pound at it over and over, until it finally was "angered" and erupted.

However, Skunk and company catch up with him.

"Not so fast, Baboon!", shouted Rabbit as he, Skunk, and Fox closed in on he and his troops.

"Ah, great! You three!", Baboon complained. He was annoyed by them coming to stop him yet again, but instead of trying to fight them off, he tried to warm up to them. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you, valley dwellers!"

"Yeah, right! You're always planning to hurt us!", attacked Rabbit.

Baboon frowned. He was getting REALLY annoyed of them ruining his plans, but moreover, he was so annoyed that they tried to stop him even though he wasn't planning to do anything with them! "Well, not this time!", he assured. "I'm just trying to cause this volcano's lava to ooze out so it can flow to Master Dragon's icy lake, also his prison. Then, he'll be freed at last, as will I, with him off my shoulders!".

"No harm?! Yeah, and you're thinking of releasing Dragon, not that we actually believed you, anyway.", argued Fox. "If we let you release Dragon, he could destroy us and the valley!"

"We can't let you do that!", attacked Skunk.

Now Baboon's nostrils flared and he was just about ready to burst. He was growing really frustrated.

"NO! Can't you see?! I just want to earn my freedom, and now, you have to fight me for it! Hmph! Meddlesome VALLEY DWELLERS! You do nothing but always get in the way of my plans, even when I'm not planning to do ANYTHING to the valley or all of you, for that matter! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME GET WHAT I WANT

"Because you're just planning to harm us!", yelled Fox.

Baboon couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a large plate of rock and threw it towards Rabbit and Fox, homing in on them at lightning-fast speed and crushing them beneath on impact. They were weakened and could barely move.

"Rabbit! Fox!", exclaimed Skunk.

"Stay out of my way, squirt! This situation does not concern you!", said Baboon with anger.

"If you're planning to free Dragon, then YES it does! Dragon's _our_ worst enemy, too!", argued Skunk.

"Look, you've got issues! You need to learn to not meddle in the affairs of others! Hmph! It's no wonder no one outside of that poor valley you call home likes you!", attacked Baboon.

"Yeah, well, you need to serve someone other than yourself, and stop thinking so highly of yourself!", Skunk combated. He decides to mock Baboon. "Oh, I'm so smart, I'm so strong, and I'm better than everyone else!", mocks Skunk. "I shouldn't have to get my own hands dirty, that's the monkeys' job! The valley dwellers are PATHETIC compared to me! And anyone smaller than me can't possibly defeat someone of my stature and strength!, he continues.

"GRRRRRRR!!", growled Baboon with extreme irritation. "That's it, Skunk! I have no choice but to CRUSH YOU!", he roared. He charged at Skunk really quick and powerfully with his bamboo stick and swung at him, missing him, and Skunk kicked him in the chest. Baboon feels pain in his chest, but charges on at Skunk and swings his leg fiercely and with great speed, hitting Skunk on the head with great pain. "Ugghhhnnnn!", grunted Skunk. He falls to the ground with a loud thud and is then on the recieving end of Baboon's stick.

"It's all over, Skunk!", said Baboon, panting with anger. "That's ENOUGH of you being a pest in MY PLANS!!" He lunges over and is about to slam his bamboo stick down on Skunk's head, with Skunk flinching in fear and closing his eyes. "But you're too late!", growled Baboon. Instead of giving the finishing blow to Skunk, he runs over to the volcano and drops a fluid inside. He didn't feel the need to kill Skunk right here and now, and instead, he went to finally succeed with his plan. "This time, I WIN!", shouted Baboon with rage. The contents of the fluid caused an explosion within the volcano, causing lava to spurt out. "At last, Dragon shall be freed from his icy prison, and I will be freed from his dreadful control, at last!", said Baboon with aching joy. He turns to all the monkeys, who are screeching over the hot lava "MONKEYS! Gather all our stuff and flee this place AT ONCE!", ordered Baboon. The lava flowed into portions of the land, but flowed mainly towards Dragon's cave. It flows into the opening of the small icy lake Dragon is brooding in and Dragon is free to move within the lowing lava.

"YES!! AT LAST! FREEDOM!!", yelled Dragon with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. Skunk Fu! is (c) to Cartoon Saloon and Cartoon Network.

Chapter 2

Previously on...

Baboon caused the volcano to ooze out lava by an explosion within it. The lava goes to Dragon's cave and frees him. What will happen next? Has Baboon actually won his freedom, and what about the fate of the Valley? Read on to find out...

Dragon moves throughout the lava. Normally, Dragons can withstand hot liquid sources, and the heat was soothing to Dragon compared to his icy lair. Still, it kinda burned him. Even though Baboon had freed him, he still wanted to destroy all the creatures COMPLETELY from all the land, including the monkeys! He looks down at Baboon.

"You've done well, Baboon! By finally freeing me from that cursed icy prison, you've allowed me a chance to destroy the valley FOREVER!!", cheered Dragon with evil joy.

"Yes, well, it was no problem, Master!", said Baboon, smiling. Dragon's joy

"But you have outlived your USEFULLNESS! It's time you, the monkeys, and all those valley vermin were destroyed ONCE AND FOR ALL!!", boomed Dragon, with fiery rage.

"But sire, I've always served you by your side!", whimpered Baboon. "Why are you turning against me?!"

"All of this land will be DESTROYED!!" He chuckles evilly and says, "There's no where for you to escape!" Baboon's expression turns to fear, as he looks worriedly up at Dragon. "Now, I shall start with YOU TWO!!", he said to Skunk and Baboon as he faced them. He breathed fire at them as the ground was crackling and splitting apart, the volcano erupting, and an earthquake rumbling the whole land. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!", Dragon laughed evilly out loud so the whole Valley could hear him. As the fire coming from Dragon's mouth forced Skunk and Baboon to back away into a lava pit, they fall beneath, falling from quite a height. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!", they scream as they fall down the pit, but luckily, land safely on a small patch of grassland, surrounded by lava. A large cage fell from above on top of them and trapped them inside.

The situation seemed utterly hopeless. They were trapped beneath the volcano, and the fate of the Valley was at high stake. Not that that mattered much to Baboon, but the fact that his life was in jeopardy did worry him. Skunk was very upset with Baboon, and couldn't hold back his anger.

"Great going Baboon!", he said sarcastically. "By freeing Dragon, you think you would be as free as a bird, but you put the whole land at stake and within Dragon's hands! You should be ashamed of yourself!".

Baboon refused to give up in the arguement. He was always stubborn, and even though it was his fault for what happened, he fought back.

"Fight at me all you want, Skunk! This argument is useless!", replied Baboon with slight frustration.

"You know, you're a dirty, rotten, heartless being, and you only serve yourself! You always rely on making enemies, pushing others around just to get what you want, and you think you are better than everyone else! I may be repeating myself, but you don't seem to appreciate life the way it's meant to be! You think it's okay for you to the "supreme" ruler of the world, and you're so BOSSY to everyone!". Baboon was growing ever so frustrated with Skunk's complaints. "These conflicts are futile! It only gets us off what's really important. And in the end, nothing is resolved.

Well, then, who's responsible for constantly raiding the Valley, who's the one who always tries to get rid of our homeland? WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S CONSTANTLY PLOTTING TO KILL US?! There is not one bit of good inside you, jerk! You just hate everyone and everything! You don't care about anyone but YOURSELF!".

"You don't know what you're talking about!", said Baboon.

"Well, nothing matters now. We're stuck here, and it's all because of YOU and your selfish actions!", shouted Skunk as he kicks some hot rock towards Baboon, hitting him in the butt.

"AHHHHHH!", he screams with burning pain. Baboon is so tired of hearing Skunk's tongue go on over and over about his dreadful misdeeds on his kind. But Skunk continued blabbering on about how Baboon got them into terrible situations, and Baboon is SO INFURIATED. "RRRRRRRR!! SHUT UP!!". He lunges over and grabs Skunk by the neck, gripping it tightly with his puny claw-like fingers stopping his incessant blather. "Listen, Skunk", he said with little patience and fury in his voice. "Our lives are both on the line, here, in the face of what must be our greatest enemy! As much as you'd feel you have the right to shame me for what I've done wrong, this greater enemy is about to destroy us, and as much as we would despise it, we're gonna have to work together to defeat him!".

Skunk looked away from him and crossed his arms with refusal. He stuck his hand out and said with denial "Nuuah! No way! Forget it! I'm not working with you! I can't trust you! You'd just lead me into a trap where YOU would finish me off for good!".

"So you'd rather take your chances and be roasted, barbecued, seasoned, and served on a dinner platter for Dragon this evening? I see no other way.", said Baboon.

"Okay, fine. So for now, the enemy, which is you, of my greater enemy, which is Dragon, is my friend, for now. But you'd better not set me up!", said Skunk.

"Fine, then you're my friend for now, too. What we need to worry about now is returning Dragon back to his original state, returning him back to where he deserves to be kept, confined within the icy lake prison of his lair!", said Baboon. "And with my superior intellect and expertise, and your, well, um, stink, we should be able to overpower him! Now, follow my lead, and attack when I say for you too!". Skunk frowned. He didn't like the idea of taking orders, especially from his sworn enemy, even though he was supposedly his "ally" for the time being. "You're not the boss of me, Baboon! I'll act when I feel like it!", snapped Skunk.

"Fine! Then we'll just have to do what we feel like along the way, and in the mean time, Dragon will HAVE OUR BUTTS FRIED FOR DINNER!!", argued Baboon. "We need someone to give a lead of when to act, and because I'm more qualified, and more professional than you, I should be the one to give the lead!".

"You know, you're always thinking of yourself! You never give anyone else a chance! Stop giving yourself all the credit, and it's time for you to let someone else take charge for a change!", argued Skunk.

"Look, we may be on a team right now, but let the one who knows what he's doing, and has a lot more experience with this kind of thing, be in charge!", suggested Baboon.

"Okay, fine, but don't think this means I'm gonna-", his sentence interrupted.

"ATTACK!!", ordered Baboon as Dragon was casting a spell to form lava golems. The lava golems stepped down to where Skunk and Baboon were standing. They were covered with lava and rock all over them. They shoot lava towards Skunk and Baboon, who are a little afraid of getting close to them.

"How are we going to beat them?", questioned Skunk worriedly. "We can't just use our regular kung-fu moves on them, we'll be burned for sure!".

"Wait, fire is weak against ice, so maybe if there was some ice around...", said Baboon. "There! Ice!", said Skunk as particles of ice were dropping beneath the volcano. "Looks like the enemy made one FATAL MISTAKE!", jeered Baboon. "Throw the ice at the lava monsters!", ordered Baboon. Skunk and Baboon each picked up an ice particle and threw it at the lava golems. It affected them, but just barely. "We're gonna need more firepower, er, I mean, icepower if we're going to overtake _their_ firepower!", said Baboon.

The lava golems were slowly approaching them. They were squirting lava out of their arms towards the two. They were backed to what was nearly the edge and about to fall into a lava pit behind them, where they would be burned for sure! Then, suddenly Baboon had an idea. "Ah, I know just what to do. Skunk, I'm gonna need your stink for this!", he said. "I can't! Even if I wanted to, I can't skunk on demand! It only works when I feel embarrassed or frightened!", said Skunk. Baboon scratched his chin, trying to find out a way to let Skunk's stink out to spray the ice particles all over the lava golems, freezing them for sure. Then, he comes up with another "brilliant" idea. He lifts up Skunk and holds him out, with his tail facing the golems. "Hey, wait, what...are you...DOING?!", exclaimed Skunk as he was feeling really uncomfortable being held out like that, he felt like he was about to let his stink out. "Bear with me, Skunk!", replied Baboon. "You'll thank me for this, later!", he said as he throws a few ice particles, pulls Skunk's tail, and Skunk lets his stink out by force, causing the ice to spray all over one of the lava golems. "Hey, it worked!", shouted Skunk with excitement, despite the "bathroom problem" he was feeling. Baboon used the same technique a few more times until all the lava golems were covered with a dense ice layer. They still weren't down, but their firepower had been weakened and now it was okay for Baboon and Skunk to strike them with some good old kung-fu action skills. Baboon observed the results "The ice layer seems to have them affectable by kung-fu moves. It should also save us from being burned when we do strike! Now, ATTACK WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!!", he ordered.

Skunk and Baboon now use their normal kung-fu moves to defeat the lava golems. Skunk high kicks it, sweeping his feet at the lava golems' heads, and Baboon gives high swings of his fists at the lava golems' sides, followed with a few low kicks here and there. When they were done, the lava golems were all knocked out. Skunk still felt a "bathroom problem".

"Ugh! I really didn't like the feeling of being FORCED to skunk, like that!", complained Skunk with a disgusted feeling, sticking his tongue out. Baboon smiled and said kinda in a demeaning way, "Well, at least that hurt you more than it hurt me!", jeered Baboon. "Heh heh", he chuckled. Skunk gives a slight glazed glare at him.

The two run ahead and go through some fairly elevated land. They have to step across cracks, but Skunk nearly stumbles and touches the lava. Suddenly, he accidentally steps in a crack, "OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!, Skunk yelps with pain. His foot was burning, and he accidentally jumps onto Baboon's back and holds onto him. Baboon is annoyed by this. "Grrrrrr! Skunk, why don't you WATCH YOUR STEP?!", he roared. "And STAY OFF OF MY BACK, WOULD YA?!". "Watch where you're and come across a volcanic lair. "Whoa, it's so hot in here!", complained Skunk. Suddenly, a large booming voice none other than Dragon's is heard from outside the cave. "FOOLS! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY MOLTEN MINIONS, BUT I BET YOU HAVEN'T EXPECTED THIS!!", he yelled. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!! NEXT, I'LL DESTROY YOUR PITIFUL LANDS!!", he laughs evilly. Baboon took a stand. "Just you wait, Dragon! When we get out of here, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR ICY PRISON FOR GOOD!!", shouted Baboon with fury. Suddenly, a loud crackling noise is heard. A wall is busted through by a large creature, and Baboon tries to strike at it with his fists. He only makes it angry by doing this and then yells "On second thought, RUN!!". He dashes away. The creature makes a loud screeching noise and chases them. Skunk tries to run as fast as he can, but can't catch up with Baboon. The creature's almost got Skunk, with Skunk whimpering with fear, and Baboon yells "RUN FASTER!!" as he dashes away from the creature at lightning speed. Skunk manages to pick up the pace and runs up a storm through the cave. They, however, run across a deep dark wide pit, and Baboon jumps it, but Skunk stops, worrying that he won't make it. "Go on, JUMP!!", yells Baboon impatiently. Skunk shakes with fear, but with determination, he sucks it up, takes a breath, and runs and jumps the pit, but unfortunately, is only inches from making it. "AHHHH!!", he screams as he's about to fall in the pit. Surprisingly, Baboon lets down his arm and grabs Skunk's tail before he fell. "Oh no! You're going to make me SKUNK!!", Skunk shouted. "SKUNK, YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO BEAR WITH ME HERE IF YOU WANT YOUR BUTT SAVED!!", exclaimed Baboon. Skunk tried to hold in his farting as much as possible, for if he let go, he would lose his life.

What will happen next? Will Skunk be saved from falling in the pit? And will the Valley be saved?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Skunk Fu! and all characters are copyrighted to Cartoon Saloon, which is now owned by Cartoon Network.

Previously...

Skunk and Baboon finished fighting off the lava golems and wandered into a molten cave. There, a creature chases them, and Skunk is about to fall into a pit, but Baboon's got a grip on his tail, but will Skunk hold back his stink for long? And will Skunk and Baboon reach where Dragon is? Read on to find out...

Chapter 3

Skunk tail twitched rapidly and was about to let off his stink. "SKUNK, you let off your stink, and I'm DROPPING YOU!!", shouted Baboon. Skunk grunted, trying to hold off his stink as much as he could. Finally, when Skunk had given up holding it, Baboon had gained the strength to lift Skunk up. As soon as he did, though, Skunk let it off... right IN HIS FACE! Baboon starts coughing over the stink, and tries covering his nose, "Why couldn't you hold it a second longer?!", complained Baboon. Skunk felt ashamed, for he always does when he lets one off. "Umm... I'm sorry!", he stutters. "Please, DON'T HURT ME!", he begged. Baboon continued covering his eyes and nose as he continued walking forward. Skunk looked behind to see if the creature was still chasing them, but it got stuck. "Come on, Skunk! KEEP MOVING!", Baboon said impatiently. "We've still got to get Dragon!". Skunk followed him forward. As they got farther in the cave, the elevation began to change, as they got higher and higher. They remained silent for the most part, with Baboon wearing a frown on his face and Skunk being kind of nervous.

Skunk realized one thing. His foe was becoming more of a closer ally than he had ever been. Though still dangerous to anger or be around, he started to feel as if he could trust him more, and after all, he had been helping him ever since they decided to join forces. But what would happen when this was all over? He would go back to the valley, sure, but what about Baboon? Would he still try to conquer the valley without Dragon? And WHY did he work for Dragon in the first place?! Nothing made sense, and Skunk had alot of thoughts popping up in his head about the 'enemy' he had joined with to save his home. Obviously, Baboon cared nothing about the state of his homeland, but Dragon had betrayed both of them, so would it be possible for Skunk to convince Baboon to be good and join the Valley. Sure, they were his enemies, but WHY?! There were so many things Skunk was thinking about, that he lost track of where he was going, and he lost Baboon's track. Baboon was nowhere in sight, and he was all alone.

"Baboon? BABOON? BABOON! WHERE ARE YOU??", Skunk whimpered with fear. Skunk was scared. He was all alone, in the hot, molten cavern, and they had agreed to stop Dragon together, but what will happen to Skunk now that he's all alone. Suddenly, he saw lava spurting out of the ground, bursting up. He had to run, quick! So he ran and he ran as fast as he could with lightning-speed, and as he ran away, rocks from the cave were starting to crumble and fall. Skunk continued pacing really fast, as each rock fell from the ceiling of the molten cave and fell towards Skunk. "AAAAHHHH!", he screamed as one rock almost hit him. He continued running, but eventually, he lost his track. He then saw the whole cave disappear, with him standing in the middle of NOTHINGNESS! He thinks he sees a curled-up vision of a lizard-like creature breathing fire. "D-D-D-DRAGON!!", stammered Skunk. The creature breathed fire and laughed evilly. "DRAGON!!", screamed Skunk with fear. He chuckled evilly. "Hello, SKUNK!", he chuckled evilly. Skunk whimpered. Dragon breathed fire towards Skunk. He tried to run, but Dragon was everywhere, all around him. "Nowhere to run, my little friend! You're all alone, and I'M EVERYWHERE!!", jeered Dragon. Then, Skunk felt himself being curled up in Dragon's LONG tail and be carried up to Dragon as Dragon was about to pull him towards his mouth. Then, in the distance, he saw that face of his enemy, Baboon, the one he had decided to work with to defeat Dragon, but he was just standing there, watching, with anger shown on his face. "Baboon? BABOON! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!", screamed Skunk with the most fear he had ever had in his entire life. "AAAAHHHHH!", he shrieked and sobbed wildly as he was being pulled into Dragon's mouth. Suddenly, as he was going inside Dragon's mouth, all the images disappeared, and he felt free again. He looked around, there was no rocks falling, no lava coming out of the ground, and no Dragon or Baboon in sight. "That was weird!", exclaimed Skunk. "Where's Baboon?", he questioned. Then he still felt so afraid and screamed and ran forward as fast as he could, hopefully to find his 'friend'.

Meanwhile, Baboon was walking up ahead all by himself, but he didn't realize that Skunk was nowhere to be found. When he actually did look behind him, he noticed the truth: Skunk was missing. "Huh?", he noticed. "Skunk? Skunk!", he continued looking around, but no luck, "SKUUUUNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!", he bellowed. Then Baboon felt worried. Could Dragon have taken Skunk already? And if that's true, then he would be after him next, too! Baboon started to feel anxious standing around and ran forward as fast as he could. Suddenly, he sees an image of one breathing fire. "Oh no!", he gasped. "It's DRAGON!", exclaimed Baboon. Baboon was shaking with fear. Suddenly, he heard a booming voice. "BABBOOOON, I HAVE DEVOURED THE SKUNK, AND NOW, YOU'RE NEXT!", he boomed as he laughed evilly so heavily and breathed fire towards Baboon, causing Baboon to back away as fast as he could. "AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!", he yelled with fear. He tried to run away from the sight, but Dragon stopped him by swirling his tail around him, wrapping around him tightly with no escape. He continued shaking with fear. "MASTER, WHY?", he asked. "BECAUSE YOU **ARE **ONE OF THEM, ONE OF MY ENEMIES, BABOON, YOU ARE..." "What! WHAT AM I?!", asked Baboon, still struck with fear. "A VALLEY CREATURE!!" Dragon boomed out. Baboon looked puzzled. "A valley creature?! But how? I've been serving you all these years, Master, and I've NEVER heard of the Valley until you ordered me to destroy them!", he whimpered. "YESSSSSS", agreed Dragon. "BUT YOU ARE PART OF THE MOUNTAIN, AREN'T YOU? THE MOUNTAIN WAS ONCE PART OF THE VALLEY, AND IF YOU WERE BORN AND RAISED IN THE MOUNTAINS, YOU ARE **A VALLEY DWELLER**!!", exclaimed Dragon. Baboon was sobbing in fear, but he stopped. "But...Master, you've changed that for me! I am a valley dweller, no more, after serving YOU! Please, spare me, Master! I will destroy the Valley dwellers with you! I promise!", he begged. "FOOL!", boomed Dragon as he let fire out at Baboon, causing him to scream like a girl. "ONCE A VALLEY DWELLER, **ALWAYS** A VALLEY DWELLER!! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!!". Dragon squeezed Baboon so tightly that he was about to burst. Then, he carried Dragon up to his mouth. "Looks like I'm having roasted baboon for dinner tonight!", jeered Dragon as Baboon yelled with fear as he was being pulled into Dragon's smelly, fiery mouth. Suddenly, Dragon and his fire faded away, and Baboon continued yelling on and on. Suddenly, he realized that he had only hallucinated Dragon's prescence. "Huh? Where am I? I've gotta get out of here!", he exclaimed to himself. He ran forward as fast as he could. "And where's Skunk?!", he questioned to himself. Suddenly, Skunk and Baboon were running so fast that they ran into each other. They were both dazed as they fell, their heads spinning dizzily.

Skunk leaped with joy and leapt onto Baboon's back. Baboon was groaning while on the ground. "Baboon! I can't believe I'm saying this, but BOY, am I glad to see you!", said Skunk cheerfully. "Seeing you beats seing Dragon, any day!", said Skunk. "Yeah, well, I'm glad to see you too!", said Baboon, sarcastically. "Now, would you do me a favor and GET OFF MY BACK!!", he growled. "Oops, heh heh, sorry!", apologized Skunk nervously. Baboon scowled and growled Skunk with frustration, lightly. "Baboon, I'm starting to think something weird is happening.", said Skunk. Baboon looked behind him, with a rather impatient look. "I felt myself being squeezed into Dragon's mouth!", said Skunk. Oddly, Baboon had felt the same way. "Dragon must be playing tricks on us. Look, the sooner we get out of this cave, the better!", said Baboon, as he continued walking forward. Skunk followed him.

Skunk finally realized it was time for answers. He wanted to know, even if Baboon refused to tell him. Enough waiting already! Still, Skunk was nervous to ask, for it might ruin their temporary partnership. But when Skunk couldn't grasp the thoughts any longer, he finally asked, "So, Baboon, if you hate Dragon, then why do you serve him?", asked Skunk. Baboon looked back at him, glaring. He really didn't want to tell him, it seemed. Then Baboon just shook his head and looked back ahead and kept moving forward. "Hey, listen to me!", said Skunk rather impatiently. Baboon looked behind him towards Skunk again, this time rather annoyed of Skunk's demands. "Look, it doesn't matter why I serve Dragon or-", he paused. He sighs. "I don't need to tell you anything about my past!", said Baboon, irritated. Suddenly, they heard a dark, looming voice. "Oh you don't, do you, BABOON?!", the voice boomed. Baboon knew whose voice that was. It was none other than...

To be continued...


End file.
